Chapter 1: The Hidden World/Story/Readiness/data
Bureau of the Occult :... Sola1:And that about sums it up. Mikado1:It's like the silver lining on a dark cloud, I suppose. Mikado1:Anyway, Sola here helped you out after you died. Mikado1:She prevented the loss of your soul by using her own spirit essence. Mikado4:But! You sucked up more energy than she expected. Mikado4:Thanks to you, Mikado4:she only has a small amount of her original spirit essence left. Mikado5:You can see for yourself. That's why she's gotten so short... Sola4:Hey! I'm just as short as I've ever been! Sola8:I, I mean... I'm not that short in the first place! Mikado1:Sure, sure. Mikado1:Anyway, because you met the qualifications, you were able to become a spirit agent. Mikado1:Now, just like me and other agents, you can use your spirit essence to command daemons. :(Sounds like something out of a video game...) Mikado3:It's actually quite an incredible power to have. Mikado3:You can even defeat big, bad monsters like that demon we just saw. Mikado3:The only catch is that now without her powers, Sola's like a dried up old sponge. Mikado1:Hey, kid. Join us in the Bureau of the Occult and serve under me. Mikado1:A typical day on the job usually involves fighting spirits who threaten world peace. Mikado3:So you're basically a superhero. Mikado1:Normal people can't see spirits, though. Mikado1:To them, we look like crazy people, babbling to ourselves and running around after nothing. Mikado6:Ugh, some idiot policemen even tried to arrest me the other day... Sola6:They tried to arrest you because you were trashing the town during your fight! Mikado9:Was I now? Well, these things happen now and then. So, are you in? :(How does she expect me to answer a question like that all of a sudden!) Mikado4:So you're not sure? Mikado4:How about if I just tell you to take care of Sola's duties for her since you took her power? :(!!!) Sola8:Anyway, don't mind me. Sola8:I'll be just fine! :(...) Mikado4:So, you're alright accepting her help earlier, then doing nothing to pay her back? Mikado4:If she tells you it's okay, then you'll just walk away like nothing ever happened? Mikado1:I don't know how you handled situations like this in the past... Mikado1:But this time, you should decide for yourself instead of using someone else's words as an excuse. :(...) :I'll do it. Filled with determination, I nod my head furiously. Mikado1:...Don't take this the wrong way, but it really doesn't take much to change your mind. :This time I shake my head no. :My decision had nothing to do with what Mikado told me. :I just thought that I should do whatever I could to pay Sola back. Sola8:Are...are you sure it's really okay...? Mikado9:You act hesitant, but that grin on your face tells another story! Sola8:H-hey! It's not like that! I'm not lonely in the slightest! Sola1:This is a serious matter and I am acting like a complete professional! Mikado1:Sure, sure. Anyway, I'm glad things worked out like this naturally. Mikado3:Otherwise I was going to have to force you to work for me. Sola6:Whaaat?! Mikado4:Well, there wouldn't have been any other choice, would there? Mikado4:Not with this kid still sucking out all your power. :That's the first I've heard of that. You didn't think to mention it earlier? Mikado4:Early or late, Sola's spirit essence isn't recovering on its own. Mikado4:I need your powers, Sola, Mikado4:no matter who's in control of them. Mikado3:From here on out, you two are a pair! Inseparable! Mikado3:You'll do everything togetherâ€”work, life, everything! Mikado9:You might even try bathing together to deepen the bonds of friendship...? Sola4:...Alright. Mikado2:Whoa, you really will?! Sola4:Of course not! Sola4:Just the "walking one path together" bit! Sola1:I'll have you know I'll make a proper contract with {Username} and act professionally at all times. Mikado3:Sounds good to me. Mikado3:You can get a rundown of the situation from Sola. Mikado1:The incident with the spirits in Shinjuku, that is. Mikado1:It hasn't been taken care of yet, so I want you two to go there on the double. Sola1:Yes ma'am! Sola3:I know it seemed like it was all over, but there's still a bit more work to do. Sola3:So let's get going! Sola3:C'mon, Master!